Syrene
Syrene (シレーネ, Shirēne) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is a famous Pegasus knight of Frelia, and the older sister of Vanessa. She is the commander of their third battalion, renowned for her beauty, skill, and courage. She acts as an "older sister" figure to Tana, whom she trained along with Vanessa; if the three are together, in a certain formation, each one can help to perform the Triangle Attack. In her normal ending, she continues as commander, but can also marry either Gilliam or Kyle through a series of supports. Alternately, she can strengthen her bond with her sister, Vanessa. In Vanessa and Syrene's support conversations, it is revealed that Vanessa looked up to Syrene for her ability to be "both a person and a soldier" while Syrene looked up to Vanessa for her calm and clear-headed manner even when under great pressure; like when their father got sick and they had no spare money for medicine, she and her mother panicked while Vanessa gathered nuts, sold them, and came back with some medicine for him. Kyle and Syrene's supports reveal that they met once as pre-teens, when Kyle was a squire and messenger and Syrene was a trainee. Kyle was sent from Renais to deliver some messages to King Hayden and Syrene was the one helping him with his deals, and she was amused with his utter serious behavior; once they were done, she managed to rope him into going to the seaside with her, which amazed Kyle since he had never seen the sea due to growing up in the landlocked Renais. Later she helped him fighting some bandits, and gave him a small wooden figure in the form of a pegasus, which he still keeps. Finally, Syrene's supports with Gilliam show a somewhat more hotblooded and teasing side to her. She teases him by telling him she thinks he's very handsome and enjoying how flustered he is at that, then they tell each other several times "don't be a hero", and in the A support they acknowledge their mutual feelings, with Gilliam proposing to Syrene right there. In Game Recruitment *Chapter 17: NPC, talk with Innes, Tana, or Vanessa, or let her survive until the end of the chapter. Base Stats |Falcon Knight | Thunder |1 |27 |12 |13 |15 |12 |10 |12 |7 |8 | Sword - C Lance - A |Silver Lance Javelin |} Growth Rates |70% |40% |50% |60% |30% |20% |50% |} Overall As with most Pegasus Knights, or more specifically in this case, Falcon Knight, Syrene has very good Speed and Resistance growths. Also, she has a better Constitution than the other two potential Falcon Knights, letting her use Lances with less speed loss. Her problems are her low HP, Strength, and Defense, bringing her trouble when compared to Tana and Vanessa if they are already promoted. However, her problems can be remedied easily through the use of stat-boosting items and several supports with other characters to boost her damage output, as well as some trips to the Tower of Valni or other training grounds. When combined with the other two Falcon Knights, Vanessa and Tana, she can perform the Triangle Attack for massive damage. Endings *'Graceful Syrene' (秀麗の緑翼 Shūrei no Midori Tsubasa) Syrene continued as commander of Frelia's Pegasus knights. Her grace and beauty in fight were the subject of many songs and paintings, and her popularity soared. *'(A Support with Kyle)' After the war, Kyle visited Frelia, where he was greeted with a warm reception by Syrene. After the two retired, they were wed. They raised a daughter whose skill in martial arts and etiquette excelled. *'(A Support with Gilliam)' Gilliam and Syrene returned to Frelia, where they were married. All agreed they were a perfect match, and their union was blessed by the crown and the order of knight. The two continued their unwavering service together. *'(A Support with Vanessa)' Sisters Syrene and Vanessa returned to Frelia after the war for a long-overdue talk. They talked of love and war, of friends now gone. Together, they renewed their bond as siblings and vowed never to let that bond fail. Other Supports *Moulder *Tana Etymology In Greek mythology, 'Cyrene' was a princess of the Lapiths who, when her father's sheep was attacked by a lion, wrestled with the lion and killed it. The god Apollo was so impressed that he fell in love with her and whisked her off to present-day Libya, where the city of Cyrene was founded in her honor. 'Syrene' could also refer to sirens, which in Greek mythology were maidens whose song caused sailors to go mad and jump overboard in an attempt to reach them. Gallery File:syrene.gif|Syrene's portrait in The Sacred Stones. Syrene as an other unit.JPG|Syrene as an other unit Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters